User talk:PBS66Wikia
Hello Mr.PBS66Wikia, I have an issue regarding your vector work. Now I'm aware that this has all been said before, but I think as of recently it's really getting out of hand. Over the past few months I've been taking notice of your work, and not in the kind of way you would want to expect. Unfortuate to say, your logo vectors are very amateur in quality and have a ton of issues ranging from having small but noticable errors scattered through out, to being incredibly wonky and all over the place. Please remember to take the right amount of time to check over your work before uploading, and try to put at least some amount of effort into what you're making. Using an "Image to Vector" program isn't the way to go at all. The best and legit way to make a logo vector is to make everything by hand and to put tons of hard, dedicated work into it. It's been said before, and this goes to everybody on Logopedia, that if a logo vector were to be uploaded it has to be near perfection. Meaning every little detail must be consistent, lines completely straight, all correctly lined up. Now there can be some mistakes, I make mistakes from time to time, but they are mostly small mistakes that can be fixed once I take notice of them. I know you do all of this to help out and I respect that, but the more of these vector you create the harder it is for the rest of us to keep this place clean and tidy. Hopefully you understand. --> Logofanatic | 01:46, May 8, 2017 (UTC) I got it! (talk) ( ) 08:32, October 19, 2017 (UTC) More SVG logos: KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:13, May 17, 2017 (UTC)Could you make SVG logos of these please? These are the logos you need to do: The_Nines_new_2017.png Ilkeston_Flyer_new.png Ninety-circle-logo-for-web.png Mickleover-circle-dark.png Rainbow_2_logo.png KETK 1999.jpg KTRE-TV.png Ktre mug.jpeg VCI Yet again I am posting to you regarding your uploads of images that have been inaccurately recreated. You were already given a final warning in March and given 1 week block in April, but it does not seem you've learnt to accurately recreate images. Logopedia is a repository for logos, we don't include mocks and incorrect logos. Consider this another final warning as to which will result in a longer block period than you were given in April. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 11:28, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Old 3D Rainbow ITV logo I like your recreation of that logo. I'm glad that you are improving your skills. Itogi (talk) 19:51, September 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. (talk) ( ) 08:31, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for two weeks, following on from my above message, today you uploaded an SVG of the 1953 BBC logo which clearly uses different font from the existing JPG. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:29, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Country flags While I understand your good intent, country flags aren't relevant to this wiki, so I'm going to have to remove them. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 20:10, November 26, 2017 (UTC)